dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1/Gallery
Promotional Season 1 S1promojd.jpeg Cast1.jpeg Cast1season.jpeg pilotstill.png Stillpilot.jpeg Paceydaws1promo.jpeg castseason1.jpeg Jen-and-joey.jpeg Season1cast.jpeg ---- Season 2 season2cast.jpeg Cast2.jpeg Promoseason2cast.jpeg 2promo.jpeg season2.png pacandies2.jpeg promos2andie.jpeg Jackjoey.jpeg Dc2promo.jpeg Dcpromo2.jpeg s2promocast.jpeg s2cast.jpeg ---- Season 3 S3promotion.jpeg dc3.jpeg jandies2.jpeg s3jackandie.jpeg AJandjo.jpeg Aps3.jpeg pjs3promo.jpeg Pjpromo.jpeg Promos3pj.jpeg Jps3.jpeg s3pj.jpeg s3joeypacey.jpeg Season3promopj.jpeg ---- Season 4 Bw4.jpeg Promo4pj.jpeg Pjs4.jpeg Dawgretch.jpeg Promo4pg.jpeg Promopg.jpeg Dp.jpeg ---- Season 5 Promos5.jpeg Promo5.jpeg Season5 cast003.jpg ---- Season 6 cast6.jpeg Episode stills Season 1 Pilotstillgroup.jpeg|Pilot S1stilljend.jpeg|Pilot Jendawson.jpeg|Dance 200903_Pacey-whitter-teacher.jpg|Dance Tamarapacey.jpeg|Kiss S1decisionsjendaw.jpeg|Decisions decisions.jpeg|Decisions ---- Season 2 Season2still.jpeg|The Dance jenjackdance.jpeg|The Dance Stillpandies2.jpeg|The Dance electionjendaw.jpeg|The Election Epstillpandies2.jpeg Girls.jpeg|Uncharted Waters andiejen.jpeg|Abby Morgan, Rest in Peace Reunited.jpeg|Reunited S2epstill.jpeg|Reunited Still2cast.jpeg|Reunited ---- Season 3 season3still.jpeg|Like a Virgin Virginstilljd.jpeg|Like a Virgin Jenrys3still.jpeg|Homecoming jenry.jpeg|Homecoming Secrets.jpeg|Secrets and Lies guesswhojd.jpeg|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner Guesswhostill.jpeg|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Tangostill.jpeg|Four to Tango Cast.jpg|Weekend in the Country Jenhenry.jpeg|Weekend in the Country Henryjen.jpeg|Weekend in the Country Joeypacey.jpeg|Neverland Longestpj.jpeg|The Longest Day Epstilllongest.jpeg|The Longest Day Epstillpandie.jpeg|The Anti-Prom jdprom.jpeg|The Anti-Prom prompj.jpeg|The Anti-Prom Pjprom.jpeg|The Anti-Prom Pj.jpeg|The Anti-Prom Truewall.jpeg|True Love Askmestill3.jpeg|True Love ---- Season 4 Joey&pacey.jpg|Coming Home jawson.jpeg|Failing Down Gentlemen.jpeg|Two Gentlemen of Capeside S4epstilldp.jpeg|The Te of Dawson gretchend.jpeg Promstill.jpeg|Promicide S4stillgraduate.jpeg|The Graduate Codastill.jpeg|Coda ---- Season 5 Tlwstill5.jpeg|The Lost Weekend Tlwstill.jpeg|The Lost Weekend Stills5mitch.jpeg|The Long Goodbye Still5ncj.jpeg|High Anxiety Hotelstill.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire 5still.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire Jendawson5still.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire Dj5still.jpeg|Appetite for Destruction Wildstill.jpeg|Something Wild Jp5.jpeg|Something Wild Somethingwild.jpeg|Something Wild Wildjc.jpeg|Something Wild Jendaws.jpeg|Sleeping Arrangements Cast5still.jpeg|Sleeping Arrangements Guerillastill.jpeg|Guerilla Filmmaking Still5dawpacey.jpeg|Guerilla Filmmaking still5audpac.jpeg|Guerilla Filmmaking Cb5still.jpeg|Cigarette Burns Dc5still.jpeg|Swan Song ---- Season 6 Still6song.jpeg|The Kids Are Alright Merryje.jpeg|Merry Mayhem Castaways.jpeg|Castaways Pjs6.jpeg|Love Bites Still5yellow.jpeg|Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road Finale.jpeg|All Good Things... Screen shots Season 1 Pilotjd.png|Pilot Dancejd.png Dancejp.png Dancedj.png Dance.jpg Janderson.gif|Kiss Trial.jpeg|Baby Screendetention.jpeg|Detention Detentionjd.png|Detention Detentionjen.png|Detention Ninas1roadtrip.png|Road Trip ---- Season 2 Tkdawson.png|The Kiss Tkpandie.png|The Kiss Oy.jpeg|The Kiss Tkpacey.png|The Kiss Tkdjj.png|The Kiss Tkjb.png|The Kiss Tkjd.png|The Kiss Tkdate.png|The Kiss Tkswings.png|The Kiss 2x02-JackMeetsJoey.jpg|Crossroads Arts.jpeg|Tamara's Return returnpt.png|Tamara's Return returntam.png|Tamara's Return returnp.png|Tamara's Return Fullmoon.png|Full Moon Rising Moonjen.png|Full Moon Rising Moonkiss.png|Full Moon Rising Dancedp.png|The Dance Dancejackjoey.png|The Dance Andiejenjack.png|The Dance 2.9.png|The Election S2pandie.jpeg|The Reluctant Hero Dawsjack.png|The Reluctant Hero Jendawhero.png|The Reluctant Hero Jackjo.png|The Reluctant Hero Chrisdaw.png|The Reluctant Hero Jdhero.png|The Reluctant Hero Jd.png|The Reluctant Hero Electionpj.png|The Election Electionapj.png|The Election Electiondj.png|The Election Riskpd.png|High Risk Behavior Riskdp.png|High Risk Behavior Riskdj.png|High Risk Behavior Riskjj.png|High Risk Behavior Paceyandie.jpeg|High Risk Behavior Riskjendaw.png|High Risk Behavior Riskap.png|High Risk Behavior Riskjjkiss.png|High Risk Behavior Wrotepacey.png|Sex, She Wrote Denoument.png|Sex, She Wrote Wrotejackjen.png|Sex, She Wrote Wrotejd.png|Sex, She Wrote Wrotedawjoey.png|Sex, She Wrote Ladypandie.png|His Leading Lady Devonchris.png|His Leading Lady Ladydawjen.png|His Leading Lady Chrisdev.png|His Leading Lady Jenty.png|His Leading Lady Creektimes.png|His Leading Lady Dawsonpacey.png|His Leading Lady Paceytrelis.png|His Leading Lady Boys.png|To Be or Not to Be... Jackdaw.png|To Be or Not to Be... Jjpa.png|To Be or Not to Be... Paceyjack.jpeg|To Be or Not to Be... Paceyjackandie.png|To Be or Not to Be... Petersonmilo.png|To Be or Not to Be... Questionjackjoey.png|...That Is The Question Questionjd.png|...That Is The Question Questionjenty.png|...That Is The Question Andiemrmcphee.png|...That Is The Question Jengramsty.png|...That Is The Question Questiongtj.png|...That Is The Question Paceymarkey.png|...That Is The Question Jacksad.gif|...That Is The Question Questionjj.png|...That Is The Question Questiondinner.png|...That Is The Question Questionbreakup.png|...That Is The Question Wishjd.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishjabby.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishdap.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishclub.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishdandie.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishporch.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishblues.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishdawjoey.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishabbyjack.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Season 2 pic.jpg|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishjj.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Wishjoeyjack.png|Be Careful What You Wish For Amick.png|Psychic Friends Pacey&andie.jpg|A Perfect Wedding Dawsons.jpg|A Perfect Wedding Chaj.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes Chjd.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes Chjackpacey.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes Chpandie.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes Chjj.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes Chchchchanges.jpeg|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes Chjp.png|Ch... Ch... Ch... Changes ---- Season 3 3.1.png|Like a Virgin Virgin.jpeg|Like a Virgin Andiemark.png|Homecoming Homecomingapm.png|Homecoming Homecomingjj.png|Homecoming Homecomingjjj.png|Homecoming Jackdad.png|Homecoming Season 3 pic.jpg|None of the Above Truelove.jpeg|Home Movies Indian.png|Indian Summer Indianjj.jpeg|Indian Summer Jack+jen.jpeg|Indian Summer Pj.png|Secrets and Lies Andiepaceyjo.png|Secrets and Lies 3.6.jpeg|Secrets and Lies Guessapfight.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Guessjg.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Guessjengrams.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Guessjeng.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Guesshelenjen.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Guesshelend.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Guessandiejoey.png|Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? Jacey.jpeg|Four to Tango Jenpacey.jpeg|Four to Tango Encounters.jpeg|First Encounters of the Close Kind Andiebroderick.jpeg|Barefoot at Capefest Henjen.jpeg|Weekend in the Country Barefoot.jpeg|Northern Lights 3.13.png|Northern Lights Wall.gif|To Green, with Love Cinderella.png|Cinderella Story Buzz.jpeg|Cinderella Story Neverland.gif|Cinderella Story Willandie-0.jpeg|Stolen Kisses Willandie.jpeg|Stolen Kisses Willpacey.jpeg|Stolen Kisses Stolen.png|Stolen Kisses Gwen.jpeg|Stolen Kisses Jen.gif|Stolen Kisses Jenjoey.png|The Longest Day Ajlongest.png|The Longest Day Antipromleerys.png|The Anti-Prom Antipromej.png|The Anti-Prom Antiprompacey.png|The Anti-Prom Antipromjenry.png|The Anti-Prom Antipromjackjoey.png|The Anti-Prom Promjethan.png Promkiss.png 323.png|True Love Jackethan.jpeg|True Love Season 4 Brooks.jpeg|Two Gentlemen of Capeside S4stillgoodbye.jpeg|You Had Me At Goodbye Dg.jpeg|Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Screentobeyjack.jpeg|Promicide Pandiereunion.gif|The Graduate Season 1 pic.jpg|Coda Season 5 Jackjen5.png|The Lost Weekend Hnh.jpeg|Hotel New Hampshire Season 6 Jenandie.gif|...Must Come to an End doug&jack.jpg|Must Come to an End Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Dawson's Creek